


Late Nights

by Hella_Queer



Series: Operation KALEIDOSCOPE [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fake AH Crew, Father Son Bonding, Gen, Gunslinger Girl!AU, just something cute and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So like.. I made way too many pizza rolls, but I don't wanna waste 'em.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nowhere Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031611) by [Kahnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah). 



> Ray is about sixteen here.

 

The shrill _beep beep beep_ of the microwave pulls Geoff from his slumber. He knows for certain that it's the microwave, and not the alarm system, because he can smell food and not gunpowder or fire. Although a part of him wishes that he was dealing with a burglar. The reality is much worse.

Footsteps pad down the hall and stop in front of his door. There's silence for about fifteen seconds, and then after two short knocks, Ray peeks his head into the room. Dark eyes scan the area until they land on Geoff's frowning face. They stare at each other for a long time.

"So like.. I made way too many pizza rolls, but I don't wanna waste 'em.."

Geoff groans and flops back down, but Ray grins and comes further into the room, carrying a plate of pizza rolls and at least four Capri Suns tucked under his arms. He sets the plate down on the bedside table before climbing into bed with his guardian. Geoff's laptop is already booted up by the time he's settled under the covers with the plate in his lap.

"You couldn't have picked something a little more healthy?" Geoff picks up a lukewarm roll with a grimace.

"We're out of bagel bits," Ray says with his mouth full. "Jack said he's doing a mega grocery run tomorrow." He grabs the laptop and logs into Geoff's Netflix account without any issues. Perhaps he should be a little worried about that, but Geoff is too busy daydreaming about having actual food tomorrow. Something that required the use of an oven or frying pan.

Ray settles against his side, the laptop balanced on their knees. He's fully engrossed in the show he chose, which gives Geoff the time he needs to look him over. The dark circles under his eyes have faded, as well as the unconscious permanent frown that liked to hang around the corners of his mouth. His complexion is no longer flour white, and his skin in warm and only a little clammy.

"How's the new medication treating you?" Geoff puts his arm over his shoulders, and Ray wastes no time fusing to his side. He rests his head on Geoff's shoulder, chewing absently on a now cold roll.

"I'm not vomiting every three hours anymore, so that's a good sign." Ray closes his eyes, stifling a yawn. "Lindsay says it's the same kind she took before she grew out having seizures." He tries hard to mask the hope in his voice, says something snarky about the characters on screen so that he won't focus on Geoff's sad smile.

"Did that man just put pumpkin seeds in a banana cupcake?" Geoff, a self proclaimed fabulous chef, stares at the screen in horror. "What the fuck? He should be disqualified. He should be sent to _jail_!"

Ray snorts, then chokes as it turns into a gasp. "Bethany just stole Andrew's mixing bowl! Like, in clear view of everyone!"

"We have to go back and watch the first season," Geoff yawns, kissing the top of Ray's head. He doesn't get a response.

Glancing down he sees his gunslinger's peaceful face, or at least the side of it that's not smushed up against his shirt. He really does look better, soft and calm in a way Geoff hasn't seen in a long time. It was rare that Ray let his guard down these days, hormones and teen angst causing him to curl in on himself and lash out, even if he doesn't mean to. These quiet moments are some of the only times where he allows himself to be vulnerable, when he's too tired to put up a front.

And although Geoff has gained a few pounds from the late night snacking, he can't say that he minds the company.

**Author's Note:**

> The show they're watching is Cupcake Wars.


End file.
